The Stolen Groom
by forgottenSilence
Summary: New title. After getting Byakuya's blessing Ichigo is going to marry Rukia. But there are some who aren't willing to let Ichigo have his wedding night. sorry i suck at summaries. Temporary hiatus. Note inside.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Tite Kibo and/or any of the other creators/authors.

Note: This is my first Bleach fanfic so please no flames. This story will start out with the pairing of rukia and ichigo. The other pairings will come later in the chapters.

Enjoy.

Prologue

Ichigo sat across the man who had for the past couple of years rejected his presence anywhere near him. He would not give up, even if it took him a 100 years, Ichigo would pester him until he agreed to let him marry Rukia.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, for the past couple years I have asked you to let me marry Rukia. But every time I have asked you refuse me and not even bother to give me an explanation. Why?"

"Rukia is a noble daughter she would never, marry a lowly human like you."

"How would you know?! You never consider her feelings whenever something involves her, you just do whatever and not even discuss with her."

"She is under my care and anything that concerns her has to go through me first."

The door slams open and in its entry stands an infuriated Rukia.

"R-Rukia! Were you there all this time?"

She ignored Ichigo and walked towards her older brother until she stood across from him.

"Nii-sama, I appreciate you looking out for me, but you can't make every decision for me. I love Ichigo and I want to be with him, nii-sama, please let me." Her amethyst eyes glistening in anticipation as she waited for her brother's response.

In the blink of an eye Byakuya had Ichigo pinned up against the wall, hand tightly wrapped around his neck. His eyes burning with hate at the younger male who was trying to take his pride and joy (though he would never admit it out loud).

He couldn't breathe, his eye sight was fading. Rukia's frantic voice was the only thing keeping conscious.

"NII-SAMA STOP YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Ichigo struggled uselessly trying to get out of Byakuya's tight grip. He managed to speak few words that could barely be made out. "D-don't geth int volfe." He struggled for air and was about to lose consciousness when Byakuya let him go.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia ran to his side helping sit up while he desperately gasped for air.

Byakuya looked at the two with cold emotionless eyes.

"Rukia."

She turned to look at him her eyes giving away every emotion she felt.

"Nii-sama I don't care if we get your blessing or not. I'm going to be with him whether you like it or not."

Byakuya stared at the two, she held Ichigo lovingly in her arms.

The way Rukia held Ichigo in her arms reminded him of how Hisana would hold him. His wife had entrusted Rukia to him, he knew they were right. He couldn't make decisions for Rukia, he knew one day she'd get, married and leave. Ichigo was not his first choice for her husband. But she seemed happy with him and isn't that what both he and Hisana wanted.

He closed his eyes and sighed. After a good minute of thinking things through he made a decision.

"You're right. I can't keep you two away from each other. If you truly are committed to each other then I will bless this marriage."

Ichigo's eyes widened and Rukia's filled with tears. She gently unwrapped her arms from Ichigo and wrapped her small arms around her brother's waist.

"Thank you nii-sama. Thank you so much."

Byakuya was stiff for a moment nobody has ever dared to touch him such an intimate manner. Anybody who did so would be killed on the spot. He looked at the raven hair, timidly wrapping his arms around his sister, she and Hisana were the exceptions.

He looked at Ichigo who was still baffled and confused on the floor.

"You better take good care of my sister or I'll kill with my bare hands."

Ichigo stared him dead in the eyes, " Byakuya I will love and care for Rukia until the of my days."

"Then I will pay for the wedding and it will be held here in soul society."

"WHAT! We can't have it here!"

Byakuya face remained emotionless as he looked at Ichigo.

"Why not?"

'Is he seriously asking that?' Ichigo thought when he looked at his soon to be brother in law.

"I have a family I at home and I want them to be with me and friends too. The wedding will be held in the real world and anybody from soul society that wants to come has to wear a gigai."

"We're doing it here it'll be easier to protect the newlyweds from any unwanted attacks. Especially if those attacks are from Aizen or any of his arrancars."

"That's not fair I want my loved ones to there!"

"Um… Nii-sama." Both of them turned to look at her.

"I think it would be better to have it in the human world then our friends can share our special moment with us."

"See even she agrees." All of them continued quarrelling not even sensing an unknown presence listening them.


	2. Chapter 1

2 Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Tite Kubo and/or any of the other creaters/authors.

Note: I would like to thank my old time friend who helped me out on this story. So here's a shout out to Kaiens-Mistress. Thanks a bunch to my first reviewers! You don't know how happy you've made me. *Tears*

I'll try to slow down and hopefully make the characters more like they are in the anime/manga. I've always had trouble with my details and trying to captivate the character personalities. Thanks again and hope you enjoy. ; 3

"Talking out loud "

[**Hichigo speaking**]

[Ichigo talking in his head]

Chapter 1:

Ichigo had won the fight with Byakuya and so the ceremony was being held in the world of the living. He stood at the head of the church anxiously waiting for his wife to be. As he waited he couldn't help but look around and admire his surrounding.

They were getting married in a big church decorated white, silver, and gold silk. Golden light, coming from the painted windows, illuminated the altar. Candles lit the pathway with pink and white rose petals scattered on the ground.

He smiled content that all his friends and families were here to spend the most important time of his life. The seats were completely filled and some even had to stand everybody inside was eager to see the union of these two. The soul reapers that came were not two happy about having to use gigais, but if they didn't they weren't allowed in.

Head Captain Yamamoto was unable to attend but had ordered the assistant captains to put up a kidou shield that blocked spirit energy inside and kept anything with high spirit energy out. They waited until everybody on the list got in before putting it up.

"Ichigo are you okay? What's with the face?" He turned to his right and saw his three best friends Chad, Uryuu, and Renji looking at him. Like him they all wore a pure back silk suit, white button up shirt underneath, and white silk tie equivalent to the shirt. Their eyes were filled with worry as they stared at their friend.

"It's nothing you guys I was just admiring how nice things turned out."

"Yes, everything did turn out quite lovely didn't it?" Uryuu said as he pushed the rim of his glasses closer to his eyes.

Of course everything looks beautiful it was, after all, Captain Kuchiki who made all the arrangements." Renji said with a stern look on his face. Chad just nodded in agreement.

"Look you guys I've never been good at telling people how feel, but for you guys to be here for me and stand next to me on this day means a lot to so thanks." A rosy pink blush appeared on his while he tried to avoid the stares of his friends.

They were all shocked, you never get to here Ichi say something sentimental. Their faces were unmoving from shock and it made Ichigo uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me like that! I shouldn't have bothered saying anything at all if this is how you guys react to it!" Obviously angered and annoyed that they were staring and not saying anything to him.

Uryuu was the first to come out of his shock. "Sorry, it's just I- we've never heard you say something like that before and it kind of took us by surprise."

Yeah Ichigo. Can't really blame us for being shocked when you stuff like that out of the blue."

"That's right Ichigo, but it truly means a great deal for you to say something like that to us." Chad said as he looked meaningfully at his long time friend. Of all his friends Ichigo had always trusted Chad and what he said really took him by surprise. He wouldn't show it though and tried to make it seem like he didn't care but in reality was touched by his words.

"Whatever."

"Captain Kuchiki is coming out of the wooden archway. I think there ready to come out."

They all turned to look ahead and saw Byakuya. Unlike Ichigo and his friends, he wore a silver-white silk suit and a pearl white tie. When he saw them looking at him he signaled them that the bride and her court were ready.

When they saw the signal everybody moved to their positions and Ishiin stood up next to Ichigo. He seemed to be in a serious mood. In his ear he whispered, "Ichigo, my son, I'm sure you mother is proud of the man you have become just as I am. We wish you nothing more than for you to be happy."

Ichigo smiled and hugged his father. He released him when he saw his sisters at the end of the aisle. Yuzu and Karin were the chosen flower girls. Both of them wore were dressed in puffy pink silk dresses, a white daisy tiara on their heads, and they carried a basket with pink lace tires around it filled with red roses. They dropped the petal on the ground, making their way to their older brother. When they reached the altar he reached for them and hugged them both before they took a seat in the front.

The bride's maids were next Orihime, Rangiku, and Momo. The three of them also wore pink silk dresses, but their's were mermaid styled showing off their shoulder's and a little portion of their chest. In their hands they held a small rode bouquet and on their heads was a rose tiara. When they too reached the altar all of them hugged Ichigo. Orihime was the last to hug him. When they released he smiled at her. She had always had special feeling for him but she knew it would never work out between them. He would only ever lover her as friend and nothing more and somehow she understood and decided to step aside and let him be happy with another. Her friendship with Ichigo and Rukia meant everything to her, she didn't want to do anything that would ruin it. She let him lead her to her place on his left with the other two.

Finally the bride was the last one to come out. Everybody stood when the choir started to sing. Byakuya appeared at the end of the aisle with Rukia holding onto his arm. Rukia looked beautiful, she wore a pearl-white colored gown with a diagonal swath and a lace-up back, and the bodice of the gown was decorated with hundreds of brilliant glass crystals. Her hair was as it usually is with a silk white see-through veil. Pearl necklaces around her neck, no make-up, white two-inch heels, and wrist length silk gloves. In her free hand she held a bouquet of a dozen white roses. They move gracefully through the aisle towards the altar, her smiling gaze never once leaving Ichigo.

When they made it to the altar Byakuya let Rukia go and took his seat in the front row. Ishiin moved towards Rukia, he took her hand in his then proceeded lead her to her place so that she stood directly facing his son.

Ichigo held out both his hands, Rukia handed her bouquet to Orihime and placed her hands in his. They stared into each others eye passion and love were all that filled their eyes.

The priest looked at the two happy people before him, but a bad feeling that something was about go wrong. He decided to ignore it, it was probably something he ate so letting the feeling go he started speaking:

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to join this loving couple in holy matrimony. If there is any objection please speak up now or forever hold your peace."

The priest paused to see if anybody would object. At this point both Ishiin and Byakuya were standing up and staring everybody down. Daring anyone to speak an objection. When nobody did the priest continued:

"Kurosaki Ichigo do you-"

"Wait before you continue like to say something." Ichigo interrupted. Everyone looked confused some even had worried faces maybe, they thought, he had decided to back out. Ichigo brought Rukia's hands to his lips and kissed them both. Rukia's breath hitched unsure of what he would say. He gave her a soft smile looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes he began to speak:

"We started out the best of friends-"

**[King!]**

"soon my love for you grew."

**[King! Listen!]**

"And before I knew it I fell in love with you."

**[DAMMIT KING LISTEN TO ME! THERE IS A DAMN ESPADA SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE!!]**

[What! Where?] A long time ago Ichigo had learned to get along with his hollow, it wasn't the best of relationships but it would do. He also learned to speak and listen mentally to what Hichigo said while he spoke out loud to another.

"So to have here with me today-"

**[I don't know where exactly, but I know he's somewhere in the church.]**

[The spell should have kept out any hollow out. How could they possibly get in?]

"is one of the greatest joys of my life-"

**[King. Do you honestly believe that this piece of shit barrier will keep out an espada?]**

"and I want to thank you for everything."

**[HOLY SHIT! KING! HE'S HERE!]**

He felt the immense spiritual pressure and automatically knew that there would be no room for hesitation. Frantically he grabbed Rukia's shoulders and shoved her hard into Rangiku's arms. Within seconds a powerful fist slammed into Ichigo's cheek sending him flying across the church.

He slammed hard into the wooden archway almost breaking it. Dizzy and disoriented he tried to stand up , but the pain in his back and face forced him to lean on the wood. His vision was blurry and could barely manage to see his guests standing up horror and bewilderment written all over their faces.

What the hell had just happened.

Hope it was good and you enjoyed. : 3


	3. Chapter 2

3 Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Tite Kubo and/or any of the other authors/creators.

Note: Kaiens-Mistress you have been a great help thank you! Thank you to all reviewers. You don't know how happy you make me. Sorry it took so long please enjoy this chapter. T-T

"Talking out loud"

**[ Hichigo talking]**

[Ichigo speaking mentally]

_[Zangetsu talking]_

Chapter 2

Rukia had no idea what just happened, she was stunned only for few seconds before she began to remove her heels. Rangiku's hold on her tightened. She struggled attempting to get out of the stronger female's hold. Renji stepped in front of her blocking her view of her groom.

"Let me go to him! He's hurt and needs me."

Rangiku hated seeing her friend like this. "Rukia."

"Renji tell her to let me go. He's hurt I have to help him."

"No you idiot! Whatever the hell just happened to Ichigo could happen to you or worse!"

"But Renji-"

"No buts Rukia. Ichigo would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to you."

Her eyes widened and she slumped back into Rangiku's arms. He was right, yet all she wanted was to go to him and make sure he was all right. Renji noticed the defeated look and decided to help.

He turned to Chad and Uryuu, "Make sure nobody else gets involved and stop anybody who tries to help Ichigo. I'll tell captain Kuchiki to help and you guys tell his father. Understood?" They both nodded and headed to do what they were told.

He turned back to Rukia, "Don't worry I'll go check on him." With rapid pace he made his way down the aisle towards Ichigo. He stopped anybody who tried to go to him.

Still barely managing to keep himself up Ichigo could barely manage to see the blurry image of Renji coming towards him. Renji was the only person, as far as he could tell, everybody else were just standing and looking at him. Nobody was making any move to help him.

[Why the hell can't they sense him!?]

[Because of that stupid shield the soul reapers put up. Somehow they're using it to hide himself from everybody else but you. Be on guard King that hit we took still hurts like hell.]

[Heh. No kidding. Where's Zangetsu?]

[The shield is blocking all spirit energy from inside out. Which means that Zangetsu is trying to figure a way to let out your spirit energy so you at least stand a chance against the espada.]

[That sucks big time and why aren't you helping him?]

[I'm not gonna explain again and cause I don't wanna.]

[Idiot.]

[You ungrateful bastard! You oughta be thanking me that I'm evening bothering to tell you anything at all!]

He flinched the pain from the attack was still raw and Hichigo's screaming was only making it worse.

[Stop yelling you idiot you're giving me a damn headache.]

[I'll stop when I fucken feel like it.]

_[Both of you stop this foolish non-sense. Right now we have to figure out a way to find these espada's that got in.]_

[Zangetsu. Wait, espada's as in more than one?]

[That's what he said. Dumbass.]

[You know what-

Zangestsu cut him off before he could finish his insult.

_[That's enough you two. This isn't the time or place for you to be fighting like children. If we don't find them soon someone might get hurt or worse die. Do you want that to happen?]_

[No.]

[I don't care. I'm only interested in coming our to fight those espadas.] Hichigo said with his usual maniacal smirk.

_[As long as you understand.]_

From out of nowhere a penetrating scream broke into his mental conversation, forcing him back to the real world. His vision had cleared and he could see everybody staring at him. Hadn't they been starring at him the same way before he went into deep mental conversation. He looked too where Renji was and noted that he hadn't even made it halfway down the aisle. Did time stop?

[Stupid dipshit. Time wouldn't stop for someone like you.]

[Than why the hell does everything pretty much look the same? Jackass]

[Because you moron we only spent 15 seconds talking. Anymore stupid questions, your majesty?]

[I hate you]

[The feelings mutual.]

_[Hichigo stop bothering Ichigo and go do what I told you. We can't afford to lose anymore time with your childish arguments. Ichigo stand up walk down the aisle to your bride and keep your guard up. I'll try to release your spirit energy while Hichigo attempts to locate the epada. Understood?]_

[Yeah.]

_[Alright. Now go.]_

The pain had subsided a little and he could now stand. He straightened up and was about to take a step forward when he felt it. A strong spiritual pressure poured down on him forcing him on knees. He was coming back.

Glancing around he noticed that nobody else seemed to be affected. So it was him they were after, why?

Where are they? Why can't he see them? What did they want? All these thoughts and more ran through his head as his eyes scanned the church a glimpse of whoever it was ruining his special day.

Yet he saw no one. The reassurance he had that they were even here at all was the fact that their spiritual pressure is killing him. His human can't take the pressure. This power it's too much its crushing his organs and making his bones creak. If they don't let up soon he'll be crushed to death.

[Zangetsu!]

_[Try to hold on Ichigo. Hichigo is still trying to pinpoint them. It'll take just a few more minutes. Can you try to hold on for just a little longer?]_

[I don't think so. This pressure is too much. I'll try to hold on but my body won't be able sustain itself for much longer.]

He winced, putting

his hand to his chest. It was getting difficult to breathe, he could already taste the blood in his mouth.

[Heh. You truly are pathetic. Lucky for you I'm here. Zangetsu won't let me take over so I'm just here to lend some of my strength. We don't want you dying under the pressure. ]

After he said it Ichigo had begun to feel better the spiritual pressure that was hurting him had gone away, so did the blood that was already threatening to spill out.

[What the hell! You can use spiritual power but Zangetsu can't.]

[My God you're an idiot. I don't just strengthen your spirit energy I also strengthen your physique. Since I can't use spirit energy the physical strength I'll lend won't last long. Zangetsu wants me back soon or he'll get pissed later King. ]

[Wait how long do I have?]

_[You have at least five minutes before the other's spiritual pressure dominates you again. Perhaps, Ichigo, it would be better that you just stay here and wait for Renji to come help you.]_

[Fine I'll wait.] Ichigo looked to Renji. Even with his long strides he had just made it a little over halfway down the aisle. Are serious? How long does it take a 6'2 male to walk down a mile long aisle?

Well, at least nobody else was trying to get involved. Ishin, Byakuya, Chad, or Uryuu immediately stopped anybody who did. He glanced toward the altar where Rukia desperately struggled against Rangiku's hold. His heart clenched, her cries for him were so loud and pained, and Orihime and Momo were trying to calm her down. In the background Ichigo could barely make out the terrified priest.

The priest had watched in horror at the event that just occurred. With only one thought in mind, does our lord truly not want these two to get married?

Ichigo felt bad that Rukia screamed for him in such agony but it was better that she and everybody else stay out of it. He did not want anybody to get hurt if it could be avoided.

It was starting to fade, the strength he was given was receding, and the time limit he was given is almost up.

His chest started hurting again he moved his right arm to his racing heart. He felt a small lump in his breast pocket. Confused as to what it is he dug into his pocket about pulled out a ring. That's right he had bought a three-stoned diamond ring with an inscription written inside the pure silver band. Along with the inscription Ichigo had asked the jeweler to place a picture of chappy next to it. When he had gotten his only thought was, what a wonderful surprise it will be when he gives it Rukia.

For now, however, he safely enclosed it in his hand and putting it back in his pocket.

His usual scowl deepened when his other self started screaming his newest information.

[FOUND'EM!]

[Tell me where those bastards are.]

[Look in front of you.]

[In front of me?]

He looked, with narrowed eyes, but didn't see them.

[You better not be playing me you jackass.]

[Of course not you imbecile, they should appear to you in five seconds.]

[How the hell do you know that?]

[They told me.]

[What!?]

Not long after he said it that he noticed a figure begin to form 3 feet away.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Tite Kubo and/or any of the other authors/creators.

Note: Please forgive me for not having posted sooner but a lot of unusual of events took place. The most important thing we don't have Internet so it'll take some time for me to post but don't worry I will.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. :3

Chapter 3

Green reiatsu began to form itself into a human looking form. Ichigo, still on his hands and knees, looked on with horror as he began to recognize the form before him, Ulquiorra Schiffer the quarto espada. What the hell did he want with him and why did he choose now?

Ulquiorra had decided to reveal himself to the piece of trash in front of him. His emotionless emerald green eyes looked at the helpless figure before him. How truly pathetic. What Aizen-sama would want with this brat he would never know. Though, it wasn't his place to question his lord. His orders were to take the child back, directly to Aizen-sama. Taking him shouldn't be much of a problem there is only a 5ft distance between them. And the trash didn't look like he could put up much of a fight so the restraints weren't going to be a problem either.

with his hands in his hakama pants he took a step forward. His uncaring eyes never leaving the face of his victim.

Ichigo's body wouldn't move, if he didn't figure something out soon he's pretty sure he's going to die.

'Dammit! What'm I supposed to do! My body wasn't move.' Amber eyes looked on intimidating figure was walking towards him. It wasn't until Ulquiorra's white garments gently swayed before him did he realize that there was nothing he could do to stop whatever he had planned.

He swallowed heavily straining his stiff neck to look into the cold eyes of his possible murderer.

"Sick bastard! What the do you think you're doing here?"

"Aizen-sama has ordered you presence in Hueco Mundo."

"Aizen!! That lowlife sleazy bastard wants to see me? Don't make me laugh. You actually think I'm gonna go to Hueco Mundo and see him?" Ichigo couldn't help the challenging tone in his voice. But the fact that Aizen was the one who was ruining his wedding really piss him off.

"Apparently you don't realize the situation you're in. My orders were to bring you back alive and if you refuse to come willingly I will kill every last person in the building."

Ichigo instantly stiffened at the cold harsh tone of the threat. His now dilated pupils focused solely on the emotionless face of his captor.

An uneasy silence passed between them. Ulquiorra made no move to take Ichigo, while Ichigo could barely move. They just stared at one another.

**[Is staring really the only thing you can do.]**

"If you hadn't noticed, you moron, I can't move my damn body."

"I don't recall asking whether or not you could move." Ulquiorra said confused at the sudden outburst though his face would not show it.

Ichigo couldn't help the soft pink blush staining his cheeks. He was so caught up in the staring contest that he forgot to voice his answer in his head.

**[Stop blushing you fuckin idiot, men don't blush! We grunt, we groan, and work out pelvis'.]** Ogichi stated lecherously.

Ichigo's face turned into a deep crimson, anger completely overwhelming, he couldn't stop himself form blurting out.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT STUPID SHIT NOW?!"

His sudden outburst surprised everybody. Ulquiorra who had watched the boy with his stoic face was even more confused. Ichigo had started talking to himself and the proceeded to blurt out nonsense, yet somehow he found it amusing.

Rukia who was still being held back watched Ichigo helplessly. she was too far to see him clearly but she could tell by the color of his face something was wrong. Her small limbs trying to get out Rangiku's hold. Orihime and Momo were not making it any easier either. Both of them were holding her arms.

Yuzu and Karin were extremely shocked to see what had happened to their older brother. When they stood up to go help their father blocked their way and told them to stay put.

"Onii-chan is hurt dad! We have to help him!"

"She's right dad, Ichi-nii is just sitting there nothing. Something could be wrong!"

Ishin couldn't help but feel terrible, his daughters were worried about their older brother. But it was simply too dangerous, none of them knew what was really going on and Ishin was way in hell going to let his twins get hurt.

"Everything is going to be fine," he tried reassuring them, "Renji is already going over to help him." Trying to sound convincing. In truth, though, he had a really bad feeling that the worse was yet to come.

Renji's frustration was rising by the second, having to constantly stop guests from getting up when he turned his dead to make sure the groom was okay, he was close enough to see Ichigo's lips moving. Not really comprehending why Ichigo would start talking and to thin air no less. He left the person he was with talking to and started running towards his friend hoping that they could get back to finishing the wedding.

Ichigo no linger had the strength to look into Ulquiorra's eyes. His death glare fading slowly into his usual scowl, he hated having to give up but his neck ached so badly. Lowering his head so his eyes came to rest at Ulquiorra's feet.

With a long breath he made his decision, it wouldn't normally be his first option but there were so many people here. All of them had come to see him and his beloved get married, unfortunately now it won't even happen.

"I-If I go with you," he inhaled deeply before continuing," do you give me you word no one will get hurt?" His downcast amber eyes couldn't bare too look up into those cold green eyes.

Ulquiorra's stoic expression had not wavered on bit, he had figured that the trash would give in. Not that it mattered but since this would make things easier for him, he decided to take him up on the offer. After all killing useless creatures is beneath him.

"I-

"ICHIGOOOOO!!"

Maneuvering his body to the side so he could see past the white garments, Ichigo could see Renji running towards him.

**[Oh, now he decides to start running. Couldn't even help us when we actually needed him. Man, you have some pretty stupid friends.]**

'My friends aren't stupid.'

_Will you please be quiet! I am trying to concentrate and your childish arguments are making it impossible. Ichigo stop Renji before he gets himself killed. Ogichi leave him alone!_

**[And what if I don't wanna, what'll you do to me, old man.]** Ogichi snickered, challenging the older male.

Zangetsu looked calmly into the golden irises. He was about to respond when Ichigo's voice cut in.

'Hate to interrupt but could you two not do this NOW? We have something more important on our hands right now!" This was so annoying and Ogichi was really starting to piss him off.

**[Temper, temper. I'm only teasing. Sides , shouldn't you be more concerned bout you friend. Wouldn't want to see him die right in front of you. After all look who's in front of him.]**

Ichigo didn't see anything but Renji's rapidly approaching figure.

**[Are you blind or stupid?]**

'Go to hell! I'm not dumb I just don't see anything.'

**[Take a closer.]**

Ichigo reluctantly did as he did as he was told, but as far as he could see there was nothing in front of Renji.

Wait. Energy was radiating off the ground emitting a strange green blue light. The energy only reached about six feet, they formed a circle. But it didn't look dangerous at least as far as he could tell.

**[Ha! Doesn't pose any danger. King you of all people should know just how dangerous he is.]**

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly noticing inside the circle a figure appeared. Amber orbs dilated immediately when he realized who it was.

He swiveled his head to the side so he could see Ulquiorra.

"What the hell is he doing here!?"

"Don't waste your time asking questions," Ulquiorra closed his eyes and proceeded to walk down the aisle, "or are you not that concerned about your friend?" He stated plainly before he disappeared.

Ichigo didn't want to admit that Ulquiorra was right he needed to stop Renji from getting any closer. But how, his body refused to move and his throat felt too dry for him to yell anything.

His eyes darted to where the energy is, only to see that it had disappeared. In it's place stood sexta espada Grimmjow Jaggerques.

Ichigo leaned forward, wincing at the sudden pain his movement brought, focusing on his friend.

'Please, Renji don't come any closer! Can't you sense him? Don't you at least fell his presence!?' He thought frantically. Trying desperately to make his friend notice.

Grimmjow liked the look on the orange haired shinigami. It pleased him to no end that at any moment he could slowly pick him up and painfully crush his windpipe. Though, he would have preferred to fight him when he didn't look so pathetic. But he would take what he could get for now.

Remember Grimmjow, lord Aizen wants the boy alive.

"Tch. I know, but you owe me. Sides all I want is to have lil fun." Slowly running his tongue across his upper lip.

Hmph. Do as you will but go too far and I will stop.

"Whatever." Grimmjow stated impatiently while lazily scratching the back of his head. He didn't really notice that Renji was just barely passing him by.

Grimmjow grinned wildly.

"This is going to be soo much fun." He stalked mecacingly before disappearing.

'Where the hell did he go?!' Ichigo asked himself confused.

**[Not far.] **Ogichi mumbled annoyed.

'Then give it to me straight. Where the hell are they? Maybe if you can give me an exact pinpoint we could get then THE HELL OUTTA HERE.' Infuriated with his otherself.

**[Don't you think if I knew, I would've told ya!] **Ogichi barked.

'What the hell are we supposed to do then wait until they kill me or someone else!'

_I don't think they want you dead. _Zangetsu interjected.

'Whatta ya mean?'

**[Yeah old man. Watcha talkin bout] **Interested in what his companion had to say.

_Don't you remember what Ulquiorra said, Ichigo._

Ichigo shook his head. "Not really."

_He mention that Aizen-_

"Ichigo! You idiot. What the hell are doing sitting down?" Renji growled angrily. Giving Ichigo a look that would scare even the wolves of the moutains.

**[I always thought he was ugly but DAMN!]**

"Shut-up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who were you talking to?"

Who do you think?"

Renji was a bit taken back with the answer he received. He understood what it men and decided to let it go. Sighing, he extended hid hand out to help his friend.

Can't get up on your own can ya?"

I was touched by his friend's offer. It would probably the last he'd see him. The thought saddened him, yet he couldn't bear to show, smiling sadly he reached to take the hand offered to him.

Something's wrong. His heart began thundering in his chest. Panic surged through his entire body. Someone's behind him.

Ichigo slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder almost frightened to see whom it was.

His heart stopped. Grimmjow , stood directly behind him.

Grimmjow stood, smiling smugly at Ichigo's distressed face.

Ichigo started panting, afraid for what was going to happen.

Grimmjow just grinned, so very amused. He raised his hand pointing his finger directly at Renji. Red reiatsu began to spiral into a small sphere, a cero.

'Oh God No!!'

He turned back to Renji, desperation in his eyes.

"Get away."

"What?"

"Get away!"

Renji's body was hit directly throwing him back all the way to the alter. Half his body pouring profuse amounts of blood. His hair falling down his shoulders bangs covering his dazed eyes. He was unsure of what had just happened. He processed everything that had occurred but couldn't figure out what had hit him.

Half his body was numb. Figures were surrounding him, he wasn't sure who they were. They looked like black blotches, their voices so distant. Shadows coming from all over the place. Unable to move Renji just sat there. Trying to see past them hoping to get whatever glimpse of his friend he could get. Unfortunately he never got the chance, he was losing blood to fast forcing him to black out.

"Bastard! You'll pay for what you did!" Ichigo spat viciously looking over his shoulder. He was surprised, nobody was behind.

'Where did he go?' He mentally asked himself confused by Grimmjow's sudden disappearance.

**[Forget about him. That other one's come back!]**

"Other..One?" Unsure of what his other self was referring to. His body stilled, he recognized the feeling.

'If those bastards are here for me, why the hell don't they just kill me and get it over with!' It was just too much. His friends and family were getting hurt. He couldn't handle it, there was only so much take.

"Please…stop." Silently pleading to himself.

"How sad. The once savior of Soul Society asking, no, begging us to stop."

Ichigo was beyond furious.

"IF YOU'RE HER FOR ME, THEN FUKIN DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO AND GET IT OVER WITH! LEVE EVERYONE ELSE ALONE!"

Never in all his life had he ever hated anybody like he hated Ulquiorra right now.

He could sense the anger radiating off him. But, it didn't matter his anger would only make things move interesting.

"Alright." His response surprised Ichigo. Ulquiorra began towards him, his pace calm.

So this was it. It hurt but at least now nobody would get hurt. He kept his gaze on the approaching figure understanding full well and preparing for his leave.

That was until he noticed how Ulquiorra began to slowly raise his hand, like he was holding an orb.

'What's he doing now?'

_Ichigo stop him! He's going to blast a cero._

'No! Not again!' Frantically watching as green spiritual energy began forming in the other male's hand.

Their eyes met for a split second, but in that second Ichigo knew what he was about to do.

"Don't!" But all he received was stoic look.

"I'm begging you don't." Ulquiorra ignored him taking steps while holding the sphere of energy.

Ichigo forced himself to stand, surprising everyone and himself. He took a step wincing at the soreness in his legs out continued forward. He ignored the stares he was getting walking his head held high, he continued to get closer to Ulquiorra who had stopped moving to Ichigo the moment he had gotten up.

It didn't matter either way he wasn't going to make it.

An unusual sense of hostility went through Ichigo body. He picked up his pace hoping the faster he got to the albino the better everybody else would be okay.

Emotionless eyes watched the boy come closer. Unfortanetly for him he wasn't going to be the one taking him. He turned his hand downward pointing the cero directly at the ground.

**[The hell is that crazy bastard doin?] **Ogichi asked staring at the older male beside him. But was ignored completely.

**[Ashole.]** Zangetsu ignored the insult and continued to concentrate on releasing spiritual pressure as fast as possible.

At this point Ichigo was running straight towards Ulquiorra. What confused him was that he made no move what so ever, instead he just stood, staring at him with those cold green eyes. Like he was waiting.

It disturbed him, almost to the point where he wanted to stop. Unfortunately that wasn't an option, so he continued his rapid pace. Stopping only when he was inches away from Ulquiorra.

"I came to you so it would be easier to leave." Panting heavily as he stared into the other's eyes.

"You shouldn't have bothered because we're not done with you just yet."

"What!" Alarmed with the answer he got.

"I don't like repeating myself." Slamming the cero down.

Ichigo raised his arms to his face in an attempt to protect himself. It didn't work, the force of the cero sent him stumbling back.

The dust and debris that shot in the air blinded him from everybody. It burned his throat and made his eyes water.

He could hear the screaming and the thundering of the footsteps trying to get away. Oddly enough none of those footsteps sounded like they were nearby. But, he couldn't tell the entire church was in dark mist of grey dust and debris.

Calling for someone was out of the question, if so much as breathed he'd probably suffocate. He cupped his mouth and rose with his left while cautiously using his right to guide him forward.

**[King!Your left!]**

"My left?" He turned to his head, catching a glint of metal, a blade.

**[Don't just stand there looking liking an idiot! Move!]**

Grimmjow changed towards him, his zanpactou fully exposed, ready to attack.

Ichigo threw himself back hoping he wouldn't make contact. It didn't work.

The blade sliced across his chest tearing the suit. Ripping through the delicate flesh underneath.

He fell flat on his ass, clutching his bleeding chest. Too much blood was pouring out and with all the smoke in the air it could get infected. It wasn't a deep wound but the amount of blood the was losing was making him panic. He traced his fingers across the wound smearing the dripping blood. Hoping it would dry and clog the wound.

When he reached the other end he quickly noticed how the end of his breast pocket was sliced through.

'No! Rukia's ring!' He searched frantically looking all around him. Until his eyes came to rest on a small pool of his blood. In the center was the ring.

'There you are.' Fondly reaching out to take it back.

"Are you forgetting I'm even here!" Grimmjow said viciously kicking Ichigo's hand. Picking him up roughly by the front of his suit.

Ichigo struggled fiercely able to gain his freedom at the cost of his tie.

Grimmjow growled. Angered that the twerp got out of his grasp. He threw down the tie he ripped off Ichigo, moving in on the smaller male.

Ichigo stood his ground, although wounded, he was ready to attack. Since they blew up the church and ruined his wedding, he no longer saw any reason why he should go with them anywhere.

He eyed the ring warily wanting to retrieve it, but didn't know how with Grimmjow so close to it.

There was only one option he had but he wasn't sure it would work Unfortunately it wasn't up for debate.

He dove straight down knocking Grimmjow off his feet, with the bigger male down he grasped the ring from the bloody mess. Hurriedly pushing himself up and began running through the thick mist.

Instant pain shot through his back as Grimmjow tackled him from behind dropping his ring.

"Little piece of shit you damn blood got on my fuckin whites."

"Just us bleach, you idiot. Besides my suit looks way worse than your weird ass uniforms."

Managing to get it out while uselessly struggling against the bigger male on top of him.

Next thing he knew he was on his feet, facing away from Grimmjow.

He felt Grimmjow's breath on the back of his neck. It startled him how close he was.

"Get away from me!" Slamming his fist into Grimmjow's jaw.

The sudden blow surprised the older male, quickly turning itself into anger. He lunged viciously at Ichigo but missed when he ducked.

Ichigo swung his leg at Grimmjow's stomach instead it ended up in Grimmjow's tight grip, he ended up hopping on one leg. Panicked he punched the other's cheek loosening some of his grip but not enough to completely free himself. He completely tore off the right pant leg and the left sleeve coming off from the shoulder.

He wobbled a bit trying to regain balance.

Grimmjow wiped away the trickle of blood that ran down the side of his mouth. He eyed the brat angrily, watching him with those cold teal eyes. His time was running out.

Once Ichigo regained his balance he glowered in Grimmjow's direction. He wasn't there.

"Why the hell don't you guys just stay in one place?" Looking around to make sure he didn't come from out of the blue and attack him again.

"Because it's no fun that way." The voice startled him but it was the malice in it that frightened him.

A sharp pain sliced through his thoughts forcing him on his knees. Something was spilled down his arms and chest. He wound had reopened and pouring profuse amounts of blood. The loss of blood from both wounds was taking its toll.

He grasped his shoulder, wincing at just the touch, trying to stop anymore from coming out.

His vision started to become hazy, everything began to spin, slowly becoming dazed.

'No not yet! I can't be fading out now!' Desperately trying to focus.

Grimmjow stood in front of Ichigo watching him with an emotionless expression.

"That will be enough, Grimmjow."

Watching Ulquiorra appear from the thick dark mist and behind Ichigo. He took something out of his hakama reaching out and grabbing a small chunk of orange hair, pulling back his head so that Ichigo bared his neck. He clipped the object securely around his neck, releasing him.

Ichigo lowered his head but his back instantly snapped straight his arms forced behind his back where he felt something bind his hand together. Groaning at the increased pain.

Once he was sure the restraints were all in place he motioned for Grimmjow to pick Ichigo up. While he opened up a Garganta.

Grimmjow threw Ichigo over his shoulder, fireman style, not caring how it hurt Ichigo. Just as they were about to pass through, Ichigo lifted his head enough to see a faint glint, his gift.

He was to be married to his beloved with his family and friends wishing them eternal happiness. Instead his worst enemies were forcing him into another world.

"I'm sorry Rukia." A single tear falling before being engulfed in darkness.

Note: Sorry but it'll probably be awhile till I post my next chapter. They blocked fanfic at my school and that's where I would post now I have to do it at the library. T-T

Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review. :D


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Tite Kubo and/or any of the other authors/creators.

Note: Sorry it takes so long to update but here is my fourth chapter and I even added an OC!XD I hope you guys like her. Thanks so much and enjoy ;)

Chapter 4

Rukia sat silently, bathed under the silver lighting of the full moon. Dressed in nothing more than her yukata with a small blanket draped over her shoulders. Her mind repeating the days events which should have been the best of her entire life. Instead turning into a nightmare she wished she could wake up from.

Flashback (Rukia's version)

Rukia struggled uselessly against her friends not even getting close enough to escape their hold.

"Let me go! Ichigo needs me!" Writhing against the tight grip.

"Rukia, you have to calm down. Your hysterical screaming isn't helping anybody." Rangiku said hoping to calm her friend.

It wasn't. She continued to struggle, her friends to soothe her with kind words.

Exhaustion finally set in. She knew she couldn't over do it, it would put her in danger. She leaned back against Rangiku.

"Rukia are you alright?"

Her breathing had become hard and labored.

"Just trying to catch my breath."

"I think you need to sit down." Helping her stay upright.

"Don't worry about me. Go help Ichigo."

"Someone's already helping him, but you need help as well."

"I'll be alright just feeling a little faint. Hehe." Gently placing her hand atop her belly.

Rangiku's eyes widened understanding what was wrong with her friend. She looked at the other two.

"Inoue, Momo! I want you two to get Ichigo's father here as quickly as possible." Both of them nodded rushing towards the older male.

"I don't need Ichigo's father to check me." Feeling uncomfortable with the way she staring at her.

"Rukia. A-are you pregnant?" Her tone so serious she was almost afraid to answer.

"Rukia, are you pregnant?" Repeating it in the same serious tone.

Rukia turned her head not wanting to look at her.

"Yes. Yes, I am carrying Ichigo's child." Turning to look Rangiku in the eyes, a new confidence shining them.

"Does he know?"

She opened her mouth to respond, when a sudden scream made them both turn.

Renji's body slammed, with a horrible sound, into the steps of the altar.

"Renji!" She picked up the bottom of her skirt, struggling to keep from tripping.

Her friend was a bloody mess. She gently touched his shoulder. "Renji are you okay? What happened?"

He didn't respond, his eyes so dazed, probably still in shock. His hair fanned out over his shoulders, blood dripped off his arms.

She applied pressure to the wound.

"I need help over here!" Looking over to the guests sitting in the front row. While the guests from other rows were rushing out like crazy.

A hand came over Rukia's. She turned to see who it was.

"Rangiku!"

"I need you to talk to him. Make sure he doesn't lose conscious."

She nodded, beginning to chat away. Trying to get him to answer back.

It didn't work. Renji's eyelids began sagging until they completely closed.

"Renji? Renji! Oh no. Rangiku he lost consciousness what'll I do?"

She looked down not sure how she was going to word what she had to say.

"Rukia. This wedding can't go on."

Rukia was she didn't know what to say.

"I-

"Look out!" Rangiku pulled Rukia to her chest, smothering her.

A black cloud engulfed the inside of the church, the screams and thundering of their guests trying to get away.

Doors slammed from all around. She heard it all, she wanted to cry but couldn't. She could barely even breathe, let alone cry.

Rangiku held her tightly to her bosom trying to get her to not breathe in the smoke. She, herself, used her elbow to help her own breathing. Not daring to open her eyes, she didn't know what was in the cloud and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

Rukia held on tight trying her best not to breathe in any of whatever it is that Rangiku didn't want her breathing in. She was thinking of Renji, no one was helping him, and from all the smoke there was he probably inhaling too much of it.

He thoughts then shifted to Ichigo. Her beloved, the man whom she gave everything. What was happening to him? Is he all right?

'Will he come back to us?' The thought saddened her. She buried her face further into her friends chest. Even going so far as digging her nails into the soft skin.

"Rukia not so tight." Whimpered Rangiku in her ear.

"Sorry." Lightening the pressure on her arm. Small bloody crescent shapes were deeply imprinted on Rangiku's skin.

She couldn't hold it in any longer the air she was breathing was too hot. It was making her dizzy, she felt like she was gonna pass out.

Rukia pushed away from Rangiku's chest breathing in mouthfuls of air. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Her eyes snapped open, they were slightly blurred and she blinked twice to adjust.

The church lay in ruins, once so beautifully decorated, now damaged in so many places. Windows were shattered, wooden benches broken, the guests had mostly disappeared. Those who were still in the church were either passed out or still covering themselves unaware that the danger had passed.

A light gray mist still lingered as well as the stench of burnt wood.

The shinigami had stayed in the church were opening doors, helping those who couldn't were wounded or still in shock. The humans were calling the police and ambulances not understanding how this could've happened.

Rukia turned back to Rangiku, she looked back both confused and alarmed. They turned back to see the priest laying face down, unconscious.

Then they turned to Renji, he was surrounded by men lifting him into a stretcher.

She knew he was in good hands and would most likely be taken back to Soul Society as soon as possible.

Something had caught her eye. The light mist was disappearing from the aisle.

She moved forward, her thoughts on how Ichigo was doing. But a heavy pull made her look back, Rangiku looked at her sadness filled those beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Don't go." She whispered softly.

"I have to know that he's okay." Whispering back. Somehow getting a sense that she would find something really bad.

Rangiku released her reluctantly.

Rukia lifted the hem of the skirt, swiftly making her way down the aisle.

She didn't get very far when she felt something warm beneath her bare feet. She looked down to see what it was. Blood. Puddles and splatters all over.

"Oh God, Please No!" She moved further down the aisle splashing into the crimson liquid. Coming to a stop exactly in the center.

She looked down wanting desperately to see him. But something else had caught her, something glistening in the midst of the red liquid.

She dropped to her knees, sullying her beautiful white dress.

Reaching out to pick up the object that had caught her eyes. She gently picked at it first wanting to make sure it wasn't anything dangerous.

She realized that it was a ring and placed it on her palm.

The blood ran down her hand. She marveled at the small thing. Wondering whom it belonged too.

Maybe, she thought, there would be a name or a clue too its owner.

She found something written inside, _Together forever_, with a small picture of her favorite bunny, Chappy.

Her eyes filled with tears. She knew to whom it belonged to.

Tears streamed down her cheeks like an over flowing river.

She clutched it tightly in her hand, over her heart.

The salty clear waters rolled down her cheeks into the puddle of crimson.

Silently, she began to mumble something under her breath.

"-from me."

Slowly becoming louder.

"They took him away from me."

She trembled violently, anger radiating off of her. Despair and hate overwhelmed her so much she didn't notice the bloody crescents on her palms.

"ICHIGOO!"

End of Flashback

She held the ring in the palm of her hand. Watching it glisten under the silver rays of the moon.

Wrapping small delicate finger around the cool metal. Cradling it to her chest.

"I'll come get you, Ichigo. I'll get you back no matter what it takes." Mumbling to herself. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Byakuya silently watched from afar. He didn't know how to comfort women so he just watched over her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have wished death on the boy." (Sorry people I couldn't help myself. ) Somewhat wondering what did happen to Ichigo.

His body was stiff and sore, feeling immense discomfort in his neck.

He opened his amber colored eyes to see a blue sky with white clouds floating above. He sat up straight slightly flinching at the pain in his back and neck.

When he looked around he was surprised to find himself here of all placed. But, it looked different. The building windows were covered barbed wire with some sort of metal sealing of the rest.

He stood up, checking himself over, his white suit was ruined.

"Damn those bastards. This was fucking expensive!"

His left arm sleeve and right pant leg were torn off, the tie was lost in the fight with Grimmjow, but at least now the blood had stopped, even though he was still a little sore. The bloodstains didn't look too bad either.

He looked up and saw nothing. It was unusual Zangetsu would normally come and greet him or Ogichi would come out and attack but…nothing. So he decided to call out for them.

"Zangetsu! Ogichi! Hey, where are you guys?"

He got no response.

"Can you here me?"

Nothing.

"Where are you?"

Still nothing.

He was starting to get worried, there was only one thing left to do.

"HEY, DUMBASS!"

**[FUCK YOU!] **A response. He finally got one.

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY ANSWER!" Giggling to himself.

**[I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!] **Ichigo ignored the comment and started looking around for him.

"I DON'T SEE YOU!"

**[THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT THERE, GENIUS!]**

"THEN WHERE ARE YOU!" He didn't get answer. He waited awhile.

"YOU STILL THERE!"

**[LOOK FOR THE TALLEST BUILDING! WE'RE AT THE VERY TOP!]**

"We're?..ZANGETSU'S WITH YOU TOO?"

**[YES! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!]**

Ichigo started looking. "Tallest building…Tallest building…Where are you?"

He scanned all of them when his eyes came to rest on the one behind the building he was on.

"Aha. There you are." Taking a step forward.

"Aggggghhhhh! You fukin bitch! Mmmm." He whimpered holding onto his foot. Not noticing that he had no shoes on only his socks.

**[WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STEPPIN, YA DAMN MORON!]**

The metal had pierced his foot pretty deep in, he sat back down took off his sock and tied it around the wound.

He stood up applying some weight on the wounded foot. It stung.

He limped his way to the building avoiding the wires by walking over them. Leaving behind a bloody trail of footprints.

It took him awhile to get to the top of the building but he managed, somehow.

He looked around but still didn't see him.

**[We're behind you.]**

He turned to the voice. His eyes widened.

"You're in a cage?" Limping over to him. Grasping the cool metal bars for support.

"How did this happen?" Looking to the other for an explanation.

**[When Zangetsu and I were about to release you power these metal bars surrounded me from top to bottom and this appeared on my neck.]** Ogichi lifted his chin revealing a black choker wrapped tightly around his neck.

**[You have one to.]** He pointed out.

"I do?" Lifting his hand to his neck feeling the metal around his neck.

"What's it supposed to do?" Trying to rip it off.

**[How the hell should I know? Forget about that and help me get the hell outta here!]**

"Alright. Sheesh, don't get you panties in a knot." Earning him a glare, which of course he ignored. He regrasped the bars and attempted to pull them out. Which of course wasn't working.

**[What are you doing?]** Ogichi asked staring at Ichigo through the bars.

"What does it look lie, 'm tryin to get you out." He said through gritted teeth still pulling at the metal bars.

**[Well guess what It ain't workin!]**

Ichigo huffed, frustrated. He looked down when something had caught attention at the bottom of the cage.

"Is that… blood?" He asked kneeling down to get a better look at the red liquid.

**[What else do you think it is, piss? Of course its blood!]**

"How'd it happen?" A stern looks on his face.

**[When you dumbass decided to step on barbed wire without any shoes on.] **He growled menacingly at Ichigo.

"You mean you felt that?" He asked astonished.

**[Don't you get it idiot! We are you, you are us. What ever you feel we feel. If anything happens to you it happens to us.]**

"Damn, I didn't know that. That's… kinda neat." Ichigo smiled to himself.

**[I'm going to kill you.]**

"Hey! Where's Zangetsu? Shouldn't he be with you?" Obviously ignoring the threat.

**[Don't ignore me you asshole!]**

Ichigo glared at him. "I can't get you out with out the old man. Tell me where he is so I can help you."

Ogichi just stared at him expressionless. He sighed and turned to look behind him.

**[You haven't noticed him yet. Then again it did take me awhile to realize that it was **him**.]**

"W-what … happened?" He was concerned and somewhat afraid.

**[Behind me there is another cage, kind of difficult to see, whatever you do don't touch it.] **Ogichi warned.

Ichigo looked past him. The pole where Zangetsu usually stood was gone.

"I don't see anything." Looking back at Ogichi.

**[Hold up.]** Ogichi knelt down and scooped up some of his blood from the bottowm of the cage. Ichigo looked on curiously wondering he was gonna do.

**[Shield your eyes or it's gonna hurt like a bitch.] ** Turning away from Ichigo, blood dripping from his hands.

**[Ready!]**

Ichigo nodded, hand over his eyes.

Ogichi splashed the blood through the bars, most of it made it through.

Once it made contact in the outside a bright yellow light exploding at the contact. A powerful gust of wind slammed into Ichigo. It was so strong, hel felt like it would blow him away. Before he knew it, it was over.

**[Ok. You can open your eyes now.]**

He removed his hands from his eyes a little hesitant to trust him. So he took his sweet time.

His heart felt like it had stopped.

Za-Zangetsu?"

Ogichi looked at him then back at Zangetsu. Caged in a cage like Ogichi's except his was bigger and had blue electricity running along all sides daring anybody to touch it. Inside, the pole where he always stood was hidden behind something.

A body wrapped in what looked like bandages from head to toe.

"I-is that-

**[Yeah it's him.]**

"Why?"

**[Beats me, probably the same way it happened to me. He's the main source of your spirit energy that's probably why he got it so bad.]** Shaking his head.

Ichigo came out of his shock. "I'm getting him out."

**[What! You can't get him out. You'll die before you get close enough.]**

"I'm getting him out." HE repeated, running toward Zangetsu.

**[Stop! You idiot!] **Ogichi rattled the cage, slamming into the bars with his shoulder. Doing whatever he could think of to get free and stop Ichigo from killing them all.

**]ICHIGOOO! STOP!]** It was too late.

Ichigo ran straight towards it. The pain was agonizing. Hundreds of bolts went through his body, frying him.

It only lasted a few seconds but to him it felt like an eternity. His body convulsing violently on the ground.

From where he lay he was able to catch of Ogichi. Like him, he laid at the bottom of the cage , siezing. Then he looked he looked back at Zangetsu, he too was convulsing violently under the bandages. He had no doubt in his mind this time he was gonna die.

Grimmjow walked into the infirmery to check up on the brat, just to make sure he wasn't dead. He didn't want Tosen bitching at him nor have Aizen humiliate him infront of everybody again.

He stomped his way through glaring at all the lower ran arrancars. Nobody stopped him when he headed to the back room, he kicked the door open.

"You could at least knock." Szayel, the Octavo espada and medic/scientist, didn't even bother to at him when he came in.

"Is he dead?" Grimmjow asked bluntly. He wanted to look at Ichigo but the pink haired man and his assistant were blocking his view.

"Barely, but thanks to my amazing skills he should be able make a full recovery."

Grimmjow took a step forward, to make sure he lying, his foot splashed into something. He looked down to see what it was.

"Hey you didn't bandage him good enough. There's a lot of blood on the floor.

Szayel finally turned to look at him a chart in his hand. "Well excuse me for not seeing his bloody foot sooner. I didn't you'd actually wound someone there."

He looked at Ichigo, he felt bad for him. He lay on his back, tubes coming out of his arms, two machines on both his sides. One was attached to a mask covering his nose and mouth the other one had a tube running down to where his heart is.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know, it just started bleeding. When I went to bandage it up, it stopped."

"What stopped it?"

"I don't know."

Both of them looked at the floor trying to figure it out.

When a loud beeping sounds brought them out of their thoughts.

"Szayel-sama something's happening!" His assistant was at the machine that showed Ichigo's heart rate. She was trying to see if the machine had failed or something.

Szayel moved quickly. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was checking his oxygen levels when his heart started dropping!" He moved to the cabinets looking for syringes.

Ichigo's boy started trembling.

"Sir, he's not breathing!"

"Put a breathing tube down his throat!"

She tried inserting but his violent convulsing made it impossible.

"I can't get it in, he's having some sort of seizure!"

"Damn! How is this happening?" He turned. Grimmjow was still in the room. An unusual look on his face while he looked at the boy.

"Grimmjow!" That shot him out his trance.

"What!" He snapped back.

"I need you to hold him down so she can put the tube down."

He sneered but did so. He held his shoulders down hard.

She pinched his nose, opened his mouth and started pushing it down his throat.

…etc.

He head shot to the machine next to Grimmjow.

"Szayel-sama!"

"I know!" Shouting back at her, desperately looking for the syringes.

"Dammit Szayel do something, Aizen wants the damn brat alive!"

"Found'em!" He scurried to Ichigo, getting hold of his wrist. Shoving the thick needle into a vein attaching a clear tube at the end. Crimson liquid running through it.

"What the hell are you doing! You're supposed to be helping him not draining him of his blood!"

"I am helping him! This is draining any excess blood that might be filling his lungs." He to his assistant.

"I need you to start CPR. If that doesn't work we're gonna have to operate on him."

She started pushing on his chest. Szayel was counting the seconds.

Time was going so slow that at one point Grimmjow thought it hap completely stopped.

When finally Ichigo took in a long breath. They all breathed a sigh of relief, the machines and Ichigo went back to normal.

Grimmjow, hesitantly, let go of Ichigo unsure if he should.

"Well, that certainly was a close call." Adjusting his glasses back in place. Smiling to himself for a job well done.

Grimmjow grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him forward until their noses touched each other.

"How the hell did this happen?"

"Calm down. I don't know exactly how it happened, but my best guess is he lost way too much blood. His heart probably couldn't handle it so he started seizing."

"Will it happen again?"

" It shouldn't. Bow let go, I'm extremely uncomfortable being this close to you." With that he let go and backed up.

"You should consider yourself lucky."

"Why?"

"If the kid had died you would soon follow after. You know how important he is too Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow snorted, looked at Ichigo and walked out.

"You shouldn't tease him like that it might come back and bite in the ass." Szayel turned to his assistant.

"Grimmjow has always been to aggressive for my liking. Besides its fun, teasing him, he takes everything too seriously. Its funny." He chuckled.

"So the stuff you were saying to him about Aizen… is it true? Is this guy so important he'd kill sexta for him?"

He turned to his assistant staring her down.

"Of course not."

"Then why'd he bring him?"

"For a subordinate you sure do ask a lot of questions. Anybody else would've kill you. You're lucky I like you so much Aoi-chan."

"And for that I am greatly honored. Now are you gonna tell me."

"Hmph. Aizen-sama never tells us anything important he doesn't trust us enough for that kind of info."

"You trust him?"

"As much as he trusts us. I must get going now, he wants to see all of us in the meeting room. Take care of him while I'm gone and if he has another seizure come get me okay."

"Yes sir." She bowed as he walked out.

When he was out she went back to Ichigo making sure that he was okay and nothing was out of its place. After checking his pulse and blood pressure she deemed him well enough to leave him alone for a minute or two.

She got his chart form another room, looking over it.

"Ichigo, eh. That's kinda cute." Smirking while looking over her shoulder at him. She went over to the light switch turning off the bright lights then returning to her place by his side. Silently watching over him.

"Aizen-sama, the espada's and the rest of the arrancars are ready for you appearance.

"And the boy?"

"Unfortunately he won't be joining until later on."

"Oh my. What happened?" Gin came out from the shadow, behind Tosen, smiling with his arms crossed hidden beneath the long saggy sleeves.

"How long have you been standing there?" Annoyances clear in his voice.

"Don't get angry I just got here. Is berry okay?" Tosen ignored him and continued to speak.

"Szayel reported to me that he had a seizure. He thinks it was do to major blood loss."

"Oh dear, is he dead?" Gin giggled.

"You shouldn't laugh at others misfortunes, Gin." Aizen didn't even bother to turn to Gin when he said it. Instead he busied himself putting on his white cloak.

"My apologies I only meant it as a joke. So how is he, Kaname?"

"He should be fine."

"Do they know what caused it?"

"Szayel mentioned that he wasn't entirely sure if it was the blood loss."

"I see." He turned to give them a cold smile.

"You're mad."

"Hmph. lets go you two. We shouldn't keep them waiting." He said walking out the door, the other two right behind him.

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, feeling quite sore. He felt something covering his face. When he reached out to remove it his arms were stopped with a very loud clunk. His arms hadn't even gotten past his head.

"What the hell?" He pulled harder. It didn't work so he stopped and because the noise was also irritating him. So he settled back down.

"Don't strain yourself too much. We don't want you almost dying again."

He lifted his head, at least as far as he could, trying to locate the voice.

"Who's there?"

"Just me."

"Me, who?"

"Me think you're a dumbass."

"Fuck you! Untie me right now."

"I can't do that. Aizen doesn't want you getting away. Plus you set yourself up for that one."

He blushed. "Then at least take the damn blind fold off." He heard a soft 'huff' and then some footsteps getting closer.

A warm hand descended on his cheek, he slightly flinched.

She noticed. "Don't be such a wuss I'm not gonna hurt you."

He scowled at her but she couldn't see so he settled for ignoring her.

Her hands went under his head.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm taking off the blindfold. The knots tied in the back, relax your head or won't be able to take it off."

"Oh." He relaxed his head allowing her to remove the blindfold.

As soon as it was off he looked up at her.

She was a light brown color, with her hollow mask cover all of her loft cheek. Her eyes, a deep red with the black slit in the middle, bored into his own. Silver locks fell over her shoulders, from what he could tell her hair was a little past her shoulder. His eyes darted lower to her ankles. He guessed she was also wearing the black and white boots.

"How long have I-

"I see you're awake." They both turned.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" She stepped away from Ichigo and bowed.

He ignored, walking straight to Ichigo

Ichigo was furious. He started kicking his legs up and thrashing around , pulling at the chains that bound him to the bed.

"You bastard don't you dare come any closer." He only grew angrier when he stood above him. Those cold emotionless eyes staring him down at him pissed him off even more.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled struggling uselessly against his restraints.

"You think you can threaten me in your condition. You are either very brave or very stupid."

The hollow that Ichigo assumed was his caretaker moved between them holding her hands up, defensively, in front of her.

"Ulquiorra-sama, please, don't aggravate him anymore than he already is. He just came out of a seizure."

Ichigo watched him intently, he was afraid for her. He thought he was going to kill her.

"I just came to get him, Aizen-sama needs to speak with him." Unintentionally, Ichigo let out a relieved sigh.

"You've been ordered to come as well." She looked stunned.

"Why does he want to see me?"

"That is for Aizen-sama to tell you. Now undo his restraints, Aizen-sama is waiting."

She did as was told. Releasing his bound arms from metal the metal headboard, helping him sit-up.

She pushed a button on Ichigo's collar and instantly his arms were once again forced behind him.

"Ow." His back arched painfully.

Ulquiorra stepped forward grabbing his arm and forcing him on his feet before he was ready.

His caretaker gently held his back steadying him from stumbling.

They walked out of the infirmary sown to a long white hallway.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo walked in front with his caretaker standing a few feet, directly, behind Ichigo.

He looked around as they walked through the hall finding how plain everything is. There wasn't a single painting or window, but there were a lot of doors and other hallways.

"Where do those doors and hallways go?" He waited for either of them to answer.

When they didn't he asked again. "Did you hear me? Where do those doors and hallways go?"

"That isn't any of you concern." He was pushed forward making him trip over his own feet. Thankfully he was able to catch himself before falling flat on his face.

The silence was pretty awkward no that he was gonna try and start conversation. So he mainly focused on his surroundings trying to find any distinctive features that might help him escape.

Unfortunately, there weren't any. Everything looked the same, there was no change, even though they kept moving forward.

'I swear you'd think Aizen could at least make this place look a little less bland.'

**[Shut-up! You have no right to talk.]**

'You're awake, hmm. I woulda thought you'd be dead after what happened.'

**[Screw you! It's your damn fault we almost fucking died!]**

Ichigo winced. 'Okay, jeez, not so loud. Now you're giving me a headache. Calm down.'

**[No! I will not calm down. The first thing I tell you not to do, you go and fucking do it! If I could I'd go and kick your ass for being such a dumbass.]**

"Wow. I feel like some high school chick getting yelled at for staying out late."

He wasn't noticing the stares he was getting from the other two.

**[Keep your thoughts in your head imbecile I don't want these 'things' knowing about us.]**

'Fine. I'll try to keep it to myself.'

He was about to take another step forward when a hard tug on his elbow made him stop.

"You ass what was that for! I almost fell!" He growled, scowling at Ulquiorra. Only to be ignored.

His eyes moved back to see what it was that Ulquiorra made stop for.

**[There's something behind that wall.]**

"Well, what is it?"

**[The walls are too thick. I can't tell.]**

"Hey! What are we doing just standing here? I thought you said Aizen wanted to see me."

"Be quiet."

"No! I won't be quiet. Tell me whats behind this wall."

He expected to be ignored but was surprised to see a moment of surprise flash through Ulquiorra's eyes. The albino stepped in front of him blocking his view.

"Hey! Get out of my way. I can't see a damn thing."

"Be quiet!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth together angrily. "I'm not-

A soft tug on his arm stopped him. He looked back to meet the exotic red eyes.

"Shuttup! Ulquiorra-sama is opening the doors for us."

They glared at each other for a good five seconds when the ground started shaking.

"What the hell! Is this an earthquake?" He didn't think there could be any here then again it doesn't look like there should be any life here.

"Not any earthquake, the doors to Aizen-sama's meeting room is opening." She said calmly.

He turned to see what he had assumed were walls, splitting in half, opening. Ulquiorra stood in front of it all unmoving and calm.

Ichigo felt a tone of reiatsu force itself through his body. He dropped to a knee.

"You okay." She held him softly by his shoulders.

"Yeah, 'm fine." He said while lifting himself back on his feet.

"Can you walk by yourself or do you need a hand?"

"I can do, by myself. Thanks."

"Lets go. They're waiting for you." Ulquiorra said, regripping Ichigo's elbow, shoving him forward.

He then looked back to the other. "Aizen-sama wishes to see alone right now."

She nodded and disappeared further down the hall. Ichigo just stared wonder if he should try and break free from Ulquiorra's hold and follow her down the hall.

"You can't get away, so don't even think about." He said forcing him to walk.

He felt extremely uncomfortable walking down the long aisle. It was the only place lit in the entire room, everything else was shadowed in darkness. And even though he couldn't see them he knew they were watching him.

Unusually enough, he got some comfort with the fact that the albino was standing next to. But he knee not to let his guard down if need be he'd make a run for it. He didn't know exactly where he'd run to but he'd run.

They stopped in front of the tall platform that held Aizen's throne.

"Welcome to our palace, Kurosaki Ichigo, to Las Noches."

Ichigo looked up, seeing Aizen on the white throne and his two companions standing on either sides.

He saw Gin, standing on Aizen's left, turn slightly and flip something on. He was momentarily blinded when all the ceiling lights turned on at once.

"Did I hurt your eyes? I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but you should know better than to look directly at the light."

"Shut-up! I don't need to hear that from you." Ichigo yelled, glaring menacingly at the smiling ex –shinigami. Turning his head to the side not wanting to look at them.

"Don't act like such a brat, Kurosaki. You should consider yourself lucky that you're even standing here alive. So don't be giving any damn attitude."

That voice. He turned to see Grimmjow sitting, crosslegged, glaring at him.

That bastard didn't even have a scratch on him, while he practically looked like a mummy bandaged from head to toe.

"Grimmy-kun I thought you didn't like me."

"Shut the fuck up you fox faced freak!" Turning his death glare on the other man, surprising Ichigo. He would've thought that Grimmjow would at least fake respect for Aizen's two henchmen.

"You wound me Grimm-kun." Faking a sad smile.

"Enough, both of you." Aizen said, silencing them.

"We have a guest, here. Whom I'm sure wishes to know why he's here."

"Damn straight! Why the hell did you bring me here? Do you have any idea why you've done!"

"Unfortunately I can't give you those answers at the moment."

"You forced me out of my own wedding you psychotic bastard! So don't fucking tell me you can't give me any damn answers!"

"Watch you tongue, boy." Tosen growled.

"It's alright Kaname." Staring coolly at Ichigo. "Pherhaps I was too hasty in retrieving you. But there is something I need that only you can give me."

"Fine. Tell me what it is, I'll give it to you right now! So I can leave."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You aren't ready yet and until you are you will stay here under our care."

"What! I'm not staying here."

Aizen leaned forward. "Oh, and just how do you plan to escape?"

Ichigo was taken back. He didn't have an answer. "I don't know." Whispering it softly.

"But I'll find a way out! I still don't know how but I'll do it."

**[Stop straining so much!]**

"With so much against you I'm surprised you can say such things."

Ichigo had barely caught a word he had said. He was feeling dizzy and having a hard time concentrating on what was being said.

**[I told you not to strain yourself. Our body was not meant for this world.]**

Sweat formed at the top of his brow slowly rolling down his face.

Black spots began to appear in his vision. Growing bigger and bigger darkening everything.

Before he knew he was falling and losing consciousness. 'Aww, crap.'

Falling face first onto the cold hard floor.

Everybody was silenced, shocked. Not even Aizen had anything to say.

"Well that certainly was unexpected." Gin said breaking everyone's confused silence.

Aizen stood up from his seat. "Ulquiorra take the boy to his arranged room." He left with Ichigo over his shoulder.

He looked around to the rest of them. "Listen carefully. So long as Kurosaki is here no one is to harm him in anyway shape or form." He eyed Grimmjow. " If this rule is broken there will be severe consequences. Is this understood?" They agreed.

"That is all. You may return to your palaced." He said before leaving through a hidden door behind his throne. Leaving everybody else behind.

He entered a small dark room, the only source of light coming from a small black orb. Floating in the middle of the room.

Approaching it with caution he reached out and grabbed it. Instantly, though, he pulled back. Looking at how black his hand had gotten.

"So, you still refuse me." His hand turning back to its normal color.

"But now that I have him it should be easier."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note: Originally this chapter was meant to be longer but it was taking to long to finish so I decided to shorten it.

About my OC I base her on my little sis who adores Ichigo so to get her to leave me alone about it I made this character for her.

Hope you liked Please R&R


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Tite Kubo and/or any of the authors/creators.

Note: Sorry it takes me so long to update I am a very busy person anyway Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

Rukia stood in front of Head Captain Yamamoto struggling to put her thoughts into words.

"Is there something you wish to speak with me about?"

She cleared her throat to speak. "I came to request a search party to look for Ichigo."

He opened any eye. "And where exactly do you plan to search for him?"

She gulped. " I want to look for him in Hueco Mundo."

He slammed his fist into the hard oak. Making her flinch and take a few steps back.

"Absurd! Do you think we have enough men to go on a wild goose chase! Absolutely not!"

"I doesn't have to be any entire squad. Only a couple of us could go" She argued back.

"Can you provide me with any proof that he is in Hueco Mundo?"

She didn't have any. "No but-

"I'm sorry," his voice softening, "I can only imagine how pained you are. That is still now reason for us to go on a hunch. If you can provide us with any solid evidence of Kurosaki's where abouts then and only then will I allow you to go."

"Yes, thank you sir." She said turning her back on him and walking out the door.

The entire way out all she could think of Ichigo. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. 'Oh, Ichigo. I should have told you the moment I found out.' She thought placing a hand on her belly, wiping her tears with the other.

"Guess it didn't go well, did it?" Rangiku asked coming over to comfort her.

She nodded her head. "No. Head Captain wants proof of where Ichigo is."

Rangiku put her arm around her shoulder pulling her into an embrace. "Don't worry Rukia I'm sure you'll find something. By the time you know it you and Ichigo'll be married and spoiling that babe rotten."

Rukia smiled, leaning into the embrace. "Thank you."

"You better think twice on that." Both of them turned to see who it was that had spoken.

"Captain Zaraki!" They both said in unison, surprised as they took in the huge form in front of them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rangiku asked.

"A while. You two have been blocking the damn entrance." He turned to look from Rangiku to Rukia.

Grinning menacingly, baring his sharp white teeth, startling her.

"I wouldn't get my hopes to high on finding Kurosaki. From all the blood that was found he's either dead or is dying."

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled. He just ignored her, continuing.

"Maybe he wasn't abducted like you say he was, maybe he got cold feet and faked the whole thing so he wouldn't have to marry you."

Her hands clenched tightly into fists.

Rangiku saw this and stepped in front of her.

"That's enough!"

Zaraki glared at her. "Pssh. I'm only tellin' her the truth. No sense lettin' her believe he might come back when theres a chance she'll never see him again."

At this point a crowd had gathered around them, curious as to what was going on.

Rukia could feel tightness in her chest knowing deep in her heart what he was saying was true.

Rangiku could feel her tense up and decided it was better to get Rukia away from him.

"Better find someone else to father that bastard inside you. After you don't want it to grow up fatherless." He snickered.

Rukia shoved Rangiku out of her way running straight to Zaraki.

An intense pain shot through him dropping him on his knees, holding himself between the legs.

"ARRRRGGGHHH! YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!"

She stood over him, her hands tightly clenched at her sides. "I have let you had your say and I will tolerate it no more!" She ground out dangerously.

Tears filling the corners of her eyes. "My child is no bastard and he isn't fatherless either. Ichigo would never-" She couldn't hold it back anymore sobs tore through her body. "-leave me. * Hic *. He loves me."

The crowd clustered together forming a tight circle around them.

They were too close, she couldn't handle it.

Without a second thought she bolted through the crowd shoving and pushing them away. Needing to get away.

"Rukia! Wait!" Rangiku yelled after her, about to stop her when a hand on her wrist stopped her.

She turned back to see who it was. "Captain!" His stern blue eyes burned into her. "What happened here?"

"I can't explain right now, sir. Rukia needs me."

"Captain Kuckiki's sister?" She nodded.

He hesitated for a moment, but let her go. "Tell get me everything that happened when you get back, understood."

"Yes, sir."

"Good now go."

Rangiku ran off, the crowd moving apart to give her passage.

She chased after her, running deep into the town, having no ides where she was going.

Rukia bolted through the city unintentionally shoving and knocking down some citizens. She ran so far out of town she ended up deep into the forest.

Out of breath from running and sobbing she leaned on the closest tree.

Gently sliding down until she sat on the soft grass. He cheeks moist from all her crying.

It was so painful for her but what hurt most was that nobody understood.

And Captain Zaraki's words felt like a blade had plunged in her heart.

She didn't understand why he would say something so hurtful, she'd never done anything to him, so why would he say such things.

"Ichigo wouldn't do this to me." She whispered to herself.

"Please, don't confuse me." She whimpered softly, falling gently on the grass, curling into a ball.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, he sat up eyeing everything warily. The room was painted entirely white, there was no color in the room save for some black and dark blue throw pillows on a white couch and a dark red rug on the floor.

His eyes shifted to the ceiling where he saw the top was held by metal beams.

He turned to look behind himself, there, a few feet above the bed was a long barred window. Behind those bars a bright moon shown in a dark starless night over a white sandy desert. He really was in Hueco Mundo.

"There is no use in trying to escape Aizen has everyone on high alert in case you do try."

He turned around to see who it was, he froze recognizing her.

"You're the girl from the infirmary."

She gave him a look that sort of made him feel like an idiot.

"Yeah, its me."

"Where am I this time! And why are my arms still tied behind my back?" He snapped. Suddenly becoming very angry.

"I already told you. Aizen doesn't want you to get away."

Ichigo didn't understand. What could he possibly have that made Aizen kidnap him from his own wedding. "That's stupid! Why would he want to keep me here? I don't have anything he wants." Deciding to voice it out rather than keep it in his head.

Disregarding what he said first she answered his question. "Are you stupid do you not see four walls and a door."

Blushing he turned away mumbling, "I know that."

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

For a moment they stayed silent, neither one said a word.

Ichigo couldn't take the silence. "So who exactly are you? What are you doing here?" Turning to face her.

"My name is Aoi. Aizen instructed me to be your caretaker."

"Great a babysitter." He said incredulously.

"Screw you. I ain't no one's damn babysitter, asswipe."

"Don't call me asswipe bitch!" He said furiously.

A playful smile appeared on her face.

"You're such a tease, berry-chan." She giggled.

"W-what?" He stammered out, blushing at the nickname she had given him.

"Look you, my name is Ichigo not berry-chan!" Growling out.

"Yeah, yeah. But enough joking around we have lots to do."

'She was joking around?" He thought to himself while watching her go into one of the many doors in the room.

When she came out he saw she was carrying a bundle. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"These are the garments Aizen had specifically made for you."

Aizen had these made for him. Then that bastard had this planned all along.

"No!" Headbutting away the clothing.

"Are you sure? Your clothes are ripped and bloodied." She pointed out.

"Damn right I'm sure! Besides I'm not staying here I'm gonna escape and go back home."

She gave him a look that he couldn't make out. "Suit yourself, but if you change you mind the clothes will be right here." Placing it atop a desk near his bed.

He watched her warily wondering why she wasn't being more forceful.

"I see he finally woke up." They both turned to where the voice hand come from. Aoi bowed to him.

Ichigo was in shock. 'How the hell did he came in here without us hearing?"

When Ulquiorra took a step forward his shock quickly turning to anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've brought food." He stepped aside letting a lower rank hollow come in with a cart of food. Then leaving.

"I don't want it, take it back." He said stubbornly turning away.

"If you're not going to eat it willingly then I'll force it down you're throat."

Ichigo turned back to face him. "Fuck you!" He spat at him.

He turned to leave but he was out the door he turned slightly. "If the food is not gone before I get back I'll shove it down your throat or id you perfer it'll be painfully be injected inside you." Saying before walking out the doors.

Ichigo glared after him wishing that his arms were not tied together so he could beat the crap out of him.

"Are you gonna eat it now or do you want it later?" He turned to the voice that had brought him out of his murderous thoughts.

"Don't I have to?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

He took a moment to think over his options either eat it willingly, have it shoved down his throat or painfully injected in his system. The last two sounded too painful and he was enough pain as it was.

"Guess I'll eat it now." Mumbling to himself in defeat.

A spoon was instantly shoved in his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth. "Mmmmh!" Swallowing the warm liquid.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to eat now. I'm just helpin' you out."

"I don't need your help. I can eat by myself!" He growled.

"Yeah and how are you going to do that without any hands?" She asked , smirking.

"I'll just use my mouth." Snapping back.

She crossed her arms, stepping aside to let him eat.

Ichigo used his feet to pull the cart closer to him. He leaned down to the first plate sticking out his lips he began slurping down what he assumed was soup.

Once he was done, he moved on to the next plate. It was a little farther away so he used his teeth to pull it closer but he pulled it to towards him. Spilling it on his face then falling on his pants.

He blushed.

Aoi sighed and went over to him with a wet towelette.

She wiped his face making him feel like a child.

"Look. I can tell you've been through a lot and you don't want anything given to you by Aizen." She said while taking the plate off his lap. "But acting like a stubborn ass isn't going get you anywhere but six feet under." Her eyes boring into his while she spoke.

He knew she was right, but would complying with Aizen give him a chance at escape?

"Even if I stop being stubborn what chance do I have of staying alive?"

"No one will hurt you, Aizen has given orders that no one is to harm you in anyway." She moved her hands to his waist about to undo his pants. He shook her off.

"What the hell are you doing now?" An embarrassed blush staining his cheeks.

"Your pants-," she paused looking them over, "what left of you pants are dirty. Since you're not willing to change into the clothes provided for you I thought you'd want them clean and since you can't take them off yourself I was gonna take them off for you." She spoke casually about it that even his ears turned bright red.

"There's no need to be ashamed. From what I can see you've got some pretty nice legs."

"S-shut up and t-take them off already!" Stammering trying his best to sound threatening but the stuttering gave away his embarrassment.

Aoi undid the button and unzipped going to the waistband and began pulling them off.

In his shame, Ichigo closed his eyes feeling the soft fabric sliding off. She took care to avoid his injuries.

"This should take me about 5 minutes." Folding the pants, she went off into one of the many doors in the room.

Ichigoi stared after her wondering why she had not given him something to at least cover up with. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come in and see his bare legs. Not to mention his stupid looking underwear.

As an early wedding gift his dad had bought him a12 pack of black boxers with heart shaped strawberries all over them. Of course, he would never wear them but his dad thrown out all his other underwear so that his son would wear them on his honeymoon.

His honeymoon…

He shook the thought away and got off the bed before he could go in too deep a thought.

He went over to a plan white chair facing the barred window overlooking the dark sandy world. As he looked out all he could think of was planning his escape.

Ulquiorra walked down the long empty hallways of Las Noches. Earlier, after exiting Ichigo's room an unranked hollow had given him a message that Aizen had wanted to see him.

He stopped in front of two large doors and before he could say anything, they opened.

The room was small, much smaller than any other in the palace, with nothing but a lone chair in the middle.

Cautiously he walked inside, the doors closing behind him. And although it did look empty he knew he wasn't alone.

"You called for me Aizen-sama?"

Aizen didn't even turn to face him. "Tell me something Ulquiorra. Why did you take Grimmjow with you? I don't recall giving you permission."

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Hmmm. Was the job too much for you? I had thought that of all the Espada you would be able to handle it. But it seems I was wrong."

Emerald green eyes flared at the insult.

He could feel the anger radiating off the normally stoic hollow, but still he did not bother to look at him. "What a nuisance now I have to wait." He said while rising form his seat, walking to Ulquiorra. He stopped only a few feet from the other.

A terrible pain suddenly engulfed his right cheek painfully turning his face to the side, a bright red mark staining his pale white skin.

To say he was shocked was an understatement the blow was so quick and unexpected he didn't know how to react.

"Do you have any idea how this is going affect us?" Aizen's voice was calm but filled with anger and malice. "No. Of course you don't."

Pausing only a moment to stare at Ulquiorra.

"This mistake will not go unpunished. Now get out of my sight, trash."

Ulquiorra left the room seething. His humiliation would not be forgotten.

Note: Sorry it takes me so long to update I have lots to do with school and stuff but don't worry I will update. In case nobody noticed I first update Stolen Groom and then Strawberry's Pet. It'll take me awhile but don't worry the chapters will get posted. Thank you! ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tite Kubo and/or any other creators/authors.

Note: Sorry it takes me long to update I'm doing the best I can in this heat. Please enjoy this chap :3

**Chapter 6:**

Ichigo had closed his eyes waiting for his pants. 'Five minutes my ass.' He thought bitterly rubbing his thighs together for warmth. 'Damn it's freezing in here. Where the hell is Aoi with my pants!'

He heard the door open. "Bout time! You said it was gonna take you five minutes."

There was no response. "Aoi?"

His seat was spun around and her cam face to face with a big toothy grin.

"So you're the prisoner Aizens been fussing about."

Ichigo scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ever heard of damned breathmint!" He flinched feeling a cold hand kneading his bare thigh.

"Hahahaha! Bitch has a mouth on him. We're going have some good times together." He dug his nails into soft flesh.

Ichigo winced but refused to make a sound.

"Hey Berry, I'm back. Listen your pants are pretty messed-" Aoi was slammed back against the wall with a hand wrapped tightly around her neck squeezing her airpassage.

"If it isn't little Aoi did Szayel let you off your leash. Or was it Aizen who put you in charge of the prisone?" He asked knowing full well she wasn't gonna answer.

Aoi struggled uselessly.

"Let her go!" Ichigo yelled ready to attack.

**[Don't get involved!]** Hichigo warned, stopping him.

'He'll kill her if I don't do something."

**[What can you possibly do? Have you forgotten that we're still in our human body.]**

Ichigo stiffened.

**[I've already told you, our body is not meant for this world. Besides he won't hurt her, look.]**

He saw Aoi on the floor holding her neck gasping for air.

**[Spoon isn't an idiot. If Aizen really put that girl in charge of you killing her would cause problems for him.]**

"Well isn't this interesting."

Ichigo shuddered at the sound of the voice but did not turn to see who it was.

"Nnoitra you know you're not supposed to be in here and look you've Aoi-chan too. Aizen won't be happy when he finds out about this."

"Are you gonna tell'im?" Nnoitra asked and like Ichigo did not turn to face him.

"Who me? I would never, I'm no snitch." Gin said feigning inoncence.

Suddenly his grin grew bigger. "Even if I don't tell him, Aizen will find out. He always finds out."

Ichigo felt uncomfortable and looked at Nnoitra for any reaction to what was said to him. There was none.

"Now if you please Aizen wants me to escort Ichigo to Szayel's laboratory."

Nnoitra started walking towards the door but as he passed by Gin a hold on his arm stopped him.

He turned his head slightly to look at Gin's smiling face.

"Remember Nnoitra don't be coming in here harassing Ichigo-san without permission, you won't like the consequences."

Nnoitra grinned back. "Don't worry next time I come visit the prisoner I'll be sure to ask _Aizen-sama_ for permission." He said tearing his arm free from Gin's hold. Walking away from them and slammed the door behind him.

"So rude and here I was only offering friendly advice." Gin said staring at the door. "Oh well." He turned back to face Ichigo. "At least now you and I can talk now, Ichigo."

Ichigo glared menacingly at him.

"Hmm. What's with that look? Don't worry I'm sure Aizen won't let Nnoitra come in here and bug you again." Saying it nonchalantly.

He then notices something and stared in amusement. "This…" He started. "is the first time I've been approached in such a bold assemble."

Ichigo was confused, then followed where he was staring. Letting out an unmanly squeal Ichigo slammed his knees together and squatted on the ground.

Gin laughed out loud. How someone leave their lower half so bare in enemy territory was beyond him. " There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you've got some very sexy legs."

"GET OUT!" Ichigo yelled, his face red from embarrassment and anger.

"I'm going. I'll come back in a couple of minutes." He said walking towards the door but just as he was about to pass through he turned back to Ichigo.

"Do tell me something Ichigo. Where did you get such adorable underwear?"

Amber orbs flared. "ROTT IN HELL!"

Gin burst into laughter. What fun it was teasing the strawberry he thought closing the door after himself.

Ichigo glared after him. 'Jackass.'

**[Shuddup! It's your own damn fault. You should've known better than to have left yourself so vulnerable! We're in enemy territory, keep your guard up at all times.]** Hichigo scolded.

"I got it." He mummbled to himself.

"Got what? Certainly not your dignity." Aoi said behind him.

He turned back to face her. "You shutup! It's all your fault this happened in the first place. If you hadn't taken my pants."

"Oh! Your pants, I almost forgot." She went back into the room. He stare after her confused.

When she came back she held his pants high so he could see. "Now as I was saying, before we were interrupted, I was able to get most of the blood stains out. Plus, I stitched the same material to the pantleg that got torn."

He looked at them in awe, his pants almost looked like the day he had bought them.

"Come on, standup. I'll help you into your pants before Gin-sama comes in again."

Ichigo did as he was told he didn't want someone else to come in and see him with no pants.

Aoi knelt in front of him zipping and buttoned him up. She stepped back and admired her work.

Then not a moment to soom the door opened. "Knock, knock. I'm coming in." Gin said poking his head in, his smile turning into a frown. "Awww. I had hoped to catch you with your pants down." He whined walking up to him.

Ichigo took a step back. "What the hell do you want?" He asked defensively choosing to ignore the first comment.

"I'm here to take you to Szayel's laboratory Aizen-sama wants to run some tests on you."

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere with your creepy ass and _ESPECIALLY_ not to go get some tests done for Aizen." Ichigo said turning to walk away into the room where Aoi had come from.

Gin grabbed his arm and began forcefully dragging him towards the door.

"Hey!" Ichigo squirmed.

"I'm not giving you a choice." He said forcing him out the door.

"Gin-sama." He turned back to Aoi. "Would you like me to come as well?"

"No. That's alright dear." He said walking out the door and into the hallway.

Gin held on to Ichigo's arm as he led him through the plain white corridors of the palace.

Though reluctant Ichigo no longer resisted instead opting to use this oppurtunity to scrope out the area and find an escape route. He noticed that ,like in his room, the windows were high up but unlike his these weren't barred. Outside he was other builings.

"Those are the palaces of the Espada."

Ichigo was taken aback. "What?"

"Aizen had them built for them, they surround the main palace. That way if intruders manage to get to Las Noches they'll have to go through them first."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"You seemed so interested I thought I might as well tell you."

They took a left turn and went through another door. Ichigo stared in awe at the long bridge in front of him.

"These bridges were built to connect their palaces to the main one."

Ichigo got curious and leaned a little over the railing to see how high up they were. His eyes nearly bugged out they had to at least be a thousand feet off the ground. There went the idea of jumping out the window. He was going to have to think this out better.

The walk across the bridge was silent and in no time they made it to the other side.

Gin pulled Ichigo behind, he pushed the door open into a "mad scientist" looking laboratory. The light were dimmed, there were chemical tubes bubbling with only heaven knew what, written notes were splayed all over the counter and other odd contraption laying about.

"Ah. I see you're finally here. Care to explain why you're late?" Aizen asked coming from out of nowhere with Szayel right next to him.

"Sorry Aizen-sama but Ichigo here was having some problem with his pants." Gin explained giggling under his breath.

Ichigo shot him a dirty look.

Aizen eyed Ichigo. "Why aren't you wearing the clothes I povided for you?"

"Like hell I would wear that crap. I'm not giving in, not that easily."

Aizen smiled coldly. "I didn't expect any different.

He then turned to Szayel. "I'll leave you to do the tests. Show me the results as soon as you get them."

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

"Let's go Gin we have other things to do."

"Alright." Gin said following the other out of sight.

Szayel took this oppurtunity of a distracted Ichigo by grabbing the back of his collar forcing him back into a chair.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo screamed beginning to panic when his bound wrists were suddenly strapped to the arms of the chair.

He struggled and squirmed but to no avail.

"Don't bother trying to escape its impossible I should know I created it." Pride obvious in his voice. " Now don't you worry about a thing." He said going to a drawer and pulling somehting out. "I'll take real good care of you."

Szayel went back to Ichigo carrying a metal tray. Ichigo gulped when he saw the stuff on the tray.

He snapped on latex gloves then rolled up Ichigo's sleeve past the elbow. He tapped the of middle of his arm searching for a vein. He found one.

"This won't hurt a bit." He said gently tapping the long syringe. "It'll hurt a whole lot."

Kenpachi lay back in one of the infirmary beds inside squad four barracks. He groaned painfully trying his best not to aggravate his midsection.

"Are you feeling any better Captain Zarak?" He lifted his head to the sound of the voice.

The captain of the squad stood at the foot of his bed. She looked down calmly on him examining from head to toe.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY THAT LITTLE BITCH MIGDET KICKED ME IN THE FUCKING BALLS!" He barked venomously. In that instant an unbearable pain shot through his stomache making him want to vomit.

"Don't use that tone with me I would like to remind you this would not have happened had you not insulted Kuchiki-san in front of Head Captain's quarters." She said coldly. "You brought this on yourself."

The door burst open. Head Captain rushed through and headed straight towards them.

"Unohana, leave us." He commanded.

She left without hesitation.

Head Captain glared at Zaraki. "Do you have any idea the commotion you have caused? I have Captain Kuchiki demanding I have you executed for humiliating a member of his family in the streets."

"So you're going to have me killed? Good luck."

Head Captain felt his anger rise but took a moment to calm himself. "No. We are not going to have you killed after much deliberation the Kuckiki clan and myself have come to an agreement."

This peeked his curiousity.

"You will publicly apologize to the Kuchiki family-

"What!"

"-and you will also personally apologize to Rukia Kuchiki as well as be her bodyguard throughout her pregnancy."

"Like hell I'm going to-"

" Its either this or I have your blade confiscated for the next three years. Take you pick."

Not my longest chap but I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Tite Kubo and/or any of the other creators/authors.

Chapter 7

Rukia woke to the sunrays beaming down inrot her eyes. She sat up reluctantly looking up at the morning sky.

Wait. Morning… Her eyes widened as realization struck her. She had cried herself to sleep.

She was up on her feet instantly but then a nauseating sensation went through her, she attempted to hold it in, but it was too much and ended up vomiting. It was painful and it didn't relieve the feeling instead it made her want to throw up more. But she had to get back, her brother would most likely be furious that she snuck out of her room.

"Rukia!" She turned her head enough to see someone rapidly approaching but not enough to see who it was.

A pair of slim arms gently wrapped around her waist and pulled her into an ample bosom. "Rukia, thank heavens, you're alright."

"Rangiku?" Rukia questioned looking up at her, but quickly turned away as another wave of nausea hit.

Rangiku hesitantly released her slowly helping Rukia to her knees. While Rukia released the contents in her stomach Rangiku patted her back.

Rukia panted heavily hating the taste left behind.

"Rukia I'm gonna take you to fourth squad barracks, do you think you can handle me flash stepping you over there?" Rangiku asked.

Rukia hesitated she wasn't sure her stomach would be able to handle it, but she also didn't want to stay here. She nodded her head in agreement.

Rangiku gently picked her up bridal style attempting not to agitate her as much. She was gone from the forest, in an instant, and inside the barracks infirmary.

The place was empty there weren't even any patients in the beds. Where had everybody gone?

Rangiku place Rukia in one of the beds close to a window. "I'm gonna go look for Captain Unohana, will you be alright?" She asked.

Rukia nodded feeling much better now that she lay down. She was soon left alone to her own thoughts. Her mind drifted to Ichigo. Pain stabbed at her heart just thinking about him. If Ichigo couldn't be found before their child was born she didn't know what she would do.

She turned to her side, shutting her eyes, willing those thoughts away. "Ms. Rukia?"

Rukia snapped her eyes open, she looked over her shoulder. "Hanatarou."

The young shinigami's dark eyes brightened. "Oh Ms. Rukia! I just knew it was you, well I didn't really know it was you but I had a strong feel-eeeeekkk!" Hanatarou squealed (unmanishly) tripping over his own feet falling face first on cold hard tile a few feet away from her.

"Are you alright!" Rukia asked immediately sitting upright but a nauseating feeling over came her and she lay back down turning on her side so she could still see him.

"Hehe. I'm alight. Just tripped over my own feet." He said looking up at her with a goofy smile. "Wait what are you doing in the infirmary." His expression confused as he rose and walked over to stand at her bedside.

"I'm just feeling a bit nauseous. Nothing to worry about." She assured him.

"Are you sure? I could bring Captain Unohana or Lieutenant Kotetsu to come tend to you." He said quickly.

"It's alright. Rangiku already went to go look for her." She answered.

"Ok, I'll keep you company 'till they come back." Hanatarou replied pulling a nearby chair to sit down in.

Rukia was glad to hear that. She didn't want to be alone any longer.

They chatted while they waited.

Hanatarou explained to her the reason there was nobody in today was because the captain and lieutenant took out the other shinigami for field training in the Rukongai forest. However, he had volunteered to stay behind in case of an emergency, which he was glad for the opportunity. He disliked field training.

"Umm. Ms. Rukia," Hanatarou started. The look on his face was a mixture of worry and seriousness. "I-I heard what happened yesterday with Captain Zaraki."

Rukia felt her stomach drop just the memory both humiliated and brought her great anguish. She subconsciously curled into herself protecting her from an unknown threat.

He noticed her reaction and instantly felt bad. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything."

"No it's okay. The whole thing is just a sore spot that's all."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I think the captain was way out of line when he spoke to you. Especially what he said about Ichigo and your umm…"

"Pregnancy." She finished.

"Don't feel like you have to comfort me if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Rukia told him when she began to sense his discomfort.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable just surprised, a lot of us are, actually."

She smiled at him. "I know. Nobody was really supposed to know until after Ichigo." She said sadly.

"Please don't worry. I'm sure we'll find Ichigo soon." Hanatarou told her in an attempt to cheer her up.

A small smile curved his lips at his words.

"Rukia!"

Hanatarou tuned to the sound of the voice while Rukia slightly lifted her head.

He rose to his feet a look of relief on his face. "Captain you're here!"

Captain Unohana was at her bedside in a moment with Rangiku behind her.

"Forgive me for being so late . I hope you were not in too much pain." She said while feeling her abdomen for any abnormalities. To her relief, there were none.

"I'm going to see inside your womb to make sure everything is going." Rukia nodded lifting the hem of her top to reveal her small baby bump.

"Hanatarou, I'm going to need you to bring me out the ultra sound machine from the room."

"Yes, ma'am." He walked out the room to retrieve the item.

Rangiku stayed close to Rukia for support and comfort.

Hanatarou came back relatively quickly pushing in a cart with a weird machine and a decently sized monitor. He pulled up next to them and began to set it up.

Unohana grabbed the small jar next to the machine and dipped her hand inside. She gently rubbed the blue jelly like substance on her stomach.

Rukia flinched at how cold it was and unconsciously sought out Rangiku's hand.

"Alright we are ready to see inside." Unohana said smoothly passing the Transduce probe over her swollen belly.

An image appeared on the monitor it's small and beginning to take a human shape.

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't believe it, inside her was growing another life.

Her grip tightened on Rangiku's hand as the overwhelming feelings of joy and sadness warred inside her.

"The child is progressing rather well. Tell me, how long have you been pregnant?" She already had an estimated guess but wanted to hear Rukia confirm before she said anything.

Rukia avoided eye contact. "…months." She mummbled incomprehensively.

"Excuse me."

"3 months." She said a little louder.

"I thought so." Unohana said studying the picture on the monitor.

"T-three months! Rukia. How? You and Ichigo weren't even engaged that long." Rangiku said shocked.

"When Ichigo first confessed to me that he loved me I was so overwhelmed with joy I threw myself at him and we kissed. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex."

"Aww. That's so sweet." Rangiku gushed.

"And when did you start feeling the symptoms?"

"Ummm. About a week and half after."

"Tell me, what symptoms were you experiencing."

"Well. I was feeling a bit nauseous but I didn't throw up. I was also craving lots of sweets."

"Mmmhmm." She responded writing it all down.

"Rukia, why didn't you tell Ichigo when you first found out?"

"I…" She started but really there was no answer. "I don't know."

"Oh Rukia."

"I'm sorry to hear. But I have some medicine that will help you with the sickness. I also want you to check in with me every week just a little before your due date." Unohana said helping her sit up to take one of the small pink pill.

Rukia felt better after and thanked her while accepting her medicine. "I should probably be getting home now." She told them getting off the bed.

Hanatarou helped her off the bed and steadied. "Um. Ms. Rukia would you like to keep a copy of the picture from the ultrasound?" He asked.

"Yes I would." She said accepting the picture.

As she and Rangiku headed towards the door she thanked them again.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Rangiku asked once they were outside.

"No. I've taken enough of your time."

"You sure?"

Rukia nodded.

"Okay then if you're sure. If you need me you know where to find me." Then she left.

Rukia waved and began her walk home.

Her brother was sure to be angry with her. A long sigh escaped her mouth as she considered what she would say. Nothing came to mind.

It wasn't long after that she came to the gated Kuchiki manor. When the two guards saw her they ran up to her, relief shown on their faces.

"Ms. Kuchiki you're okay thank heavens! We were so worried."

"Sorry I didn't meant to." She felt bad these two were nice to her.

"It's alright. You're safe and sound that's all that matters."

"Umm… where is my brother?"

"Lord Kuchiki is in his room during paperwork. You should probably go see him, he's been quite upset since your incident yesterday."

Her eyes widened, news travels fast. "I'll go see him." She hurridley past by them walking straight to Byakuya's quarters.

Once in front of his doors she dropped to her hands and knees. "Brother may I speak with?"

"Come in." An emotionless deep baritone voice answered.

Rukia shuddered in nervousness but nonetheless readied for whatever her brother would say to her when she slid the door open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Szayel stood in front of Aizen in his hands he held Ichigo's test results.

"I'm sorry Lord Aizen but the tests I took on Ichigo Kurosaki all came back the same. He's just your average healthy human male. But he is getting dangerously close to high blood pressure." Szayel said going over his paperwork incase he missed anything. He didn't.

"What about tests done in his soul form?" Aizen asked.

"I didn't do those." Szayel answered looking up from his papers.

"Why didn't you?" Aizen asked calmly but there was something in the way it sounded that made him nervous.

"Well you see, my lord, I didn't want to take off the restraint in case he is unable to withstand the reiatsu in his human body before I could get him out." He tried to explain though it seemed it was ignored.

"Then do something so he doesn't suffer any damage. I'm sure you're smart enough to do that or" Aizen paused and smirked. "am I wrong to assume such a thing." He finished.

Szayel ground his teeth furious at the indirect insult.

"What's wrong Szayel you seem upset." The tone of his voice was daring him to challenge.

The pink-haired male pushed his glasses up. "Of course not my lord. I just want to know what it is exactly you want me to create."

"A body."

His eyes widened. "What!?"

"I need you to create a duplicate body for Ichigo that'll make it easier for him here. I trust you can have it done soon."

"Yes, I'll have it finished in about 2 or 3 hours." He said already leaving.

Aizen watched him retreat. He had already sensed the other presence come in around the same time Szayel did.

"It's rude to eavesdrop… Kaname."

"Forgive me, sir I did not mean to." Kaname said appearing from the shadows to stand behind him.

"I heard what you were telling Szayel to do. If I may ask why do you want to duplicate of Ichigo?"

"Head Captain is probably already getting suspicious of Ichgio's where abouts. He'll more than likely assume its us who took him and is going to attack."

"I'll have the Espada's ready-"

"There is no need for that." Aizen interrupted.

"If Head Captain wishes to have Ichigo returned of course I will oblige."

Kaname was confused.

Aizen turned to face him a sadistic smile on his face. "Or his body will be."

Note: Sorry it takes me a long time to update but I've been really busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Letter from Author

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to say that I have decided to temporarily put this story on hiatus. I read through my original writings and noted that my story isn't going where I want it to go. So I have decided to work on it and steer it in the direction I want it to go, and if necessary I will have to rewrite it. But, I haven't decided that yet. MY other story _Strawberry's Unusual Pet _will continue.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
